Irony
by Wassermagierin
Summary: Did you ever notice those small passages in the songs that turned out true in a horrible sort of way? Well, here they are. 'And somewhere along the way, all of them cursed the irony of fate.'


Well, I've been obsessed with the musical 'Wicked' for quite some time; even though I'm not sure whether I will ever have a chance to watch it. I noticed quite a few ironic passages in the songs though, as I'm sure many of you have done, and this Oneshot is about them. I hope you enjoy!

_Lyrics_ and _**quotes**_

----

_And Goodness knows  
The Wicked__'s lives are lonely  
Goodness knows  
The Wicked die alone  
It just shows when you're Wicked  
You're left only  
On your own_

Yes, Goodness knows  
The Wicked's lives are lonely  
Goodness knows  
The Wicked cry alone  
Nothing grows for the Wicked  
They reap only  
What they've sown

Glinda knew that those were only too true. Elphaba had been declared 'wicked'. She had been lonely for quite some time, but she had not given up. She kept fighting against the wizard, at some point accepting her supposed wickedness, and for that she had been punished. Killed. In a way, she had died alone.

_No one mourns the wicked_

No one, but the ones that knew the person behind the mask.

_And I__'ve just had a vision  
Almost like a prophecy  
I know – it sounds truly crazy  
And true, the vision's hazy  
But I swear, someday there'll be  
A celebration throughout Oz  
That's all to do with me!_

Had Elphaba –poor, poor Elphie– really got what she wanted? When she had sung those words, a celebration of her death surely hadn't been what she had imagined.

_I__'ll be so happy I could melt_

And Glinda decided that this was probably the cruellest irony of all.

_When people see me they will scream_

Maybe Elphaba actually had had a vision. If she had, her hopes had clouded her view.

-

_Life__'s more painless  
For the brainless_

Well, Fiyero decided, looking at his straw hands. He might not be **really** brainless, because he was able to think just fine, but that was the first thing that came to his mind when the little girl saw him. Anyway, hadn't he once asked, "You think I'm really stupid, don't you?" and Elphaba had replied "Not **really** stupid"

And as a Scarecrow, he couldn't really feel pain either; at least not physical.

-

_I really hope you get it  
And you don__'t live to regret it  
I hope you're happy in the end  
I hope you're happy, my friend:_

Maybe Elphaba hadn't got what she wanted…but then again, she didn't live to regret it, now did she? Glinda made no move to wipe away the tear that slid down her cheek. Maybe Elphaba was happy, wherever she was. Glinda certainly wasn't.

And she had no idea, that miles and miles away, a person made of straw wiped away another tear off a green cheek.

-

_You're going to lose your heart_

_To me,_

_I tell you_

That's what happened as well. All of Nessa's anger, sadness and desperation had been channelled into the spell, making it do exactly what she told it to.

Oh and Boq, poor Boq. He would never know that Elphaba had only tried to save his life. But maybe it was better this way. Elphaba would rather have him hate her, than blame Nessa. May she rest in peace.

-

_I hear she has an extra eye  
That always remains awake  
I hear that she can shed her skin  
As easily as a snake!  
I hear some rebel Animals  
Are giving her food and shelter!  
I hear her soul is so unclean  
Pure water can melt her!_

Well, the first two rumours were definitely untrue, but the Animals **had** helped Elphaba survive. She had saved a lot of them after all.

And the last rumour…well, it had helped Fiyero come up with a plan to help Elphaba.

-

_Let his flesh not be torn  
Let his blood leave no stain  
Though they beat him  
Let him feel no pain  
Let his bones never break  
And however they try  
To destroy him  
Let him never die:  
Let him never die:_

Well, Elphaba's spell had certainly done what she had wanted it to. But she wouldn't have dreamt of the consequences. She had believed her spell to have failed, believed Fiyero to be dead.

-

_Alright, enough, so be it! _

_So be it then…_

_Let all of Oz be agreed_

_I'm wicked through and through_

_Since I could not succeed_

_Fiyero saving you_

_I promise no good deed, will I attempt to do again_

_Ever again!_

Elphaba had known at that moment that she was lying. She wouldn't have hesitated to continue helping the Animals.

-

_It__'s due to her I'm made of tin  
Her spell made this occur  
So for once I'm glad I'm heartless  
I'll be heartless killing her!_

That witch was not the girl he used to know, was it? She was evil, right? So Boq would kill the witch, so that Elphaba could rest in peace. He believed in his thoughts.

-

_**I can do anything I want. I'm the Wicked Witch of the West!**_

Those words were only a sign of the desperation that Elphaba had bottled up over the years, not what she truly believed. So much Glinda knew.

-

_**We've seen his face for the last time.**_

She never said that Fiyero was dead, though, now did she?

-

_It well may be,_

_That we will never meet again_

_In this lifetime_

Both Glinda and Elphaba wished that those words were untrue.

-

But no, the wizard thought as Glinda the Good stood in his office, presenting him the green bottle the 'Wicked Witch of the West' had always kept with her.

The cruellest irony of all was probably that he, the 'Wonderful Wizard of Oz', who had ordered a little girl to kill Elphaba Thropp; someone who had suffered so much in her life,…

…had actually turned out to be Elphaba's father.

-

And somewhere along the way, all of them cursed the irony of fate.

----

I know it's not very good, and there are a few pieces of irony that I don't know because I don't have the dialogues, but this was thrown together in less than an hour, so bear with me.

Please review!


End file.
